Scrooge McDuck (Canon, Composite)/Squidly
|-|1987 Cartoon= |-|2017 Reboot= |-|Comics= |-|Kingdom Hearts= |-|Ducktales Remastered= Summary Scrooge McDuck 'is an icon for the Disney Company shown in many Television Shows, Comic Books, Video Games and many other forms of media. As the richest duck in the world, Scrooge made his fortune after getting his very first american dime as young boy living in Scotland. After leaving Scotland, Scrooge made his name by going on a multitude of daring adventures with nothing but the bare essentials and his own grit. His wealth became so large that he gained various rivals trying to out pass him as the richest, such as Flintheart Glomgold and The Beagle Boys. As his wealth grew, He began to lose more contact with his family. Although, the reason for this lack of social interaction varies between media. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''High 7-C to 7-B '| '''7-C '| '''7-B Name: '''Scrooge McDuck '''Origin: '''Ducktales '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies between media and various comics depict different years. Always depicted as elderly '''Classification: '''Trillionaire, Adventurer, Richest Duck in the world, CEO of McDuck Enterprises '''Powers and Abilities: |-|1987= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Longevity (Drank from the, Fouhtain of Youth, which slowed down his aging), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Berserker Mode, Supernatural Luck (Source), Healing (With Medkit), Statistics Amplification (Via this), Can kill all enemies on screen, Summoning via genie lamp and Didgeridoo Flute, Animal Manipulation (Can summon a moose through the Digeridoo Flute), Duplication (Via this), Transmutation (The Philosopher's Stone can turn anything it touches into gold), Invulnerability (Via this), Inertia Negation via Anti-Inertia Gun, Intangibility via Spectrification Gun, Sleep Manipulation via Sleeping Spray, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space through the use of Oxychew and could already do so in the original DuckTales), Memory Manipulation (Laughing Gas Bomb could make the Beagle Boys forget their identity and become delirious. Dialogue here), Time Stop (Source), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation (Has the Omnisolve which can deconstruct things to an atomic level), Dimensional Storage (With the Hyperspace Pocket), Toon Force (Is capable of swimming in golden coins), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Extreme Heat (Survived being inside the center of the earth) and Transmutation (Able to revert back to his physical form from being turned into a frog) |-|2017=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can utilize a pickaxe as a weapon, his expansive array of weaponry should also advocate this), Toon Force (Mastered the "skill" of swimming in gold coins), Time Travel (Can travel through time with his time machine), Non-Physical Interaction (Fights against a ghost), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Was able to regenerate his bruised spine back to a normal state), Possibly Sealing (Magica De Spell had been sealed in Scrooge's Number One Dime), Petrification via the Medusa Gauntlet, and Durability Negation (Via the Medusa Gauntlet and Petrification). Energy Projection (Can shoot a laser at 11:44), Technological Flight (Which as well produces a flame when performed), Sound Generation (Can generate a sound wave at 6:29) and Gas Projection via the Action Cane. Sleep Inducement, Fire Inducement, Dream Inducement and Fear Inducement via the Mystic Dreamcatcher (Can force people to sleep and induces the secondary and tertiary effects subsequently), Resistance to extreme heat (Was unaffected by the heat inside of the of a volcano) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Town level+ to City level (Comparable to those who can harm him and his money bin) | Town level '(Was able to restain Storkules, who threw a metal discus around the world in 5 seconds). Ignores convetional durability with Medusa Gauntlet | '''City level ' 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic '(Capable of dodging mini-comets which have been calculated at these speeds.Can dodge lightning magic from Dark Warlord. Ran from the center of the earth to the surface in a short amount of time) with '''Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (Able to manuever around the asteroid belt) | At least '''Sub-Relativistic, likely Relativistic '(Caught Storkules off guard, who reacted to his own discus being thrown. Dodged fire from Magica De Spell, who's energy beams are comparable to sunlight) | '''Faster than Light ' '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman (Has lifted grown men and barbells with multiple plates. Calls tree-liftinglight hauling. Uses trees and logs practically as melee weapons) | Above Average Human, likely higher (Seen holding The Jewel of Atlantis, most jewels this size tend to be rather heavy. Restrained Storkules, who has shown to be able to effortlessly throw large ovens) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: 'At least '''Large Town Class+ '''to '''City Class '| 'Town Class '| '''City Class Durability: '''At least '''Large Town level+ to City level '(Survived falling from space and withstood the kinetic energy of his money bin hitting the floor. Has similar durability to his money bin, which has been shown to have city level durability from surviving crashing meteors. Tanked the explosion of Manco Cupac) | '''Town level '| '''City level Stamina: 'Extremely High (Despite his age, Scrooge has shown impressive feats of patience and stamina. Such as powering through a minefield and still being able to keep going) 'Range: '''Standard melee range, Extended melee range with melee weapons. Tens of meters with ranged weapons '''Standard Equipment: |-|1987= Cane, Pogo stick, shovel, pickaxe, McDuck Sword, medieval armor, a revolver, a double-barreled shotgun, a Winchester M1876, dual Colt .45 Peacemakers, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Omnisolve, Multiplicator, Anti-Inertia Gun, Slippery Gun, Spectrification Gun, Sleeping Spray, Garlic necklace, Fountain Pen, laser pen, Winter Mittens, Magica's Wand, The Number One Dime |-|2017= Cane, his hat, sword, umbrella, pickaxe, rifle, atmospheric diving suit, time machine, spears, genie lamp, Standard winter/hiking equipment, the Vondrake Action Cane PPK *'Excalibur: '''This sword never rest until it slays the foe the user wishes to slay. It will fly out of the users hands even and home in on the foe to slash at them until they are destroyed. However, Some have shown to be able to grab the sword and use it for themselves *'Medusa Gauntlet: A mystical artifact that allows the user to turn organic matter to stone upon contact. *'''Mystic Dreamcatcher: As the name implies, It is a mystical artifact that upon sight, will cause those who gaze upon it to be trapped within their worst nightmare. Outside forces can interfere with the dream state as they could wake the victim up and it seems the Dreamcatcher can only work on one person at a time. Intelligence: '''Gifted between all versions. Is a successful businessmen and manages the largest economic empire in the world. Has been known for his incredible wit and intellect. Has memorized every serial number on every dollar he has ever made. Outsmarted and avoided the schemes of Flintheart Glomgold time and time again. '''Weaknesses: '''Scrooge is very selfish in many versions. In 2017, this has been toned down as Scrooge has shown to sacrifice most of his fortune to save Della Duck from being stranded in space. However, One weakness that pretains to all versions of Scrooge is his very short temper. '''Key: 1987 | 2017 | Composite '''Note: '''A large amount of the Powers and Abilities Section is from the VSBattle Wiki Page for Both Scrooge versions Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 7